


games

by shepherd



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Body Worship, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Suggestive Themes, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24759724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shepherd/pseuds/shepherd
Summary: “Quit it,” Gladio rumbled, an empty threat lurking behind hollow words, and Ignis’ lips curved into a smile.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	games

**Author's Note:**

> can you hear that noise? that's the sound of gladio beating ignis and prompto in a ffxv character poll and people being really fucking rude about it for no reason so have some gladio loving hours

“Quit it,” Gladio rumbled, an empty threat lurking behind hollow words, and Ignis’ lips curved into a smile.

Faithfully upon his knees Ignis shuffled an inch higher. His hand curled into the silken sheets and he hummed, throat buzzing, blood pleasantly warm. The wine had been a wonderful touch to an already perfect, if poorly planned, evening. And what an occasion it had become – it wasn’t often these days that he had Gladio so at peace and with nowhere to be but their bed. Ignis intended to take full advantage while he could.

Ignis listened to the whispering pages. So late at night Gladio devoured yet another chapter. His distraction appeared to have no end. In their quiet of their bedroom, there was only their breathing wound together, and the meaningful sighs that Ignis gave.

It was easy to exhale his anticipation, mouth tracing the soft skin of Gladio’s bare back. A shiver tantalized his spine. “No,” he murmured, and continued his gods-ordained work of slowly kissing his way north of Gladio’s spine.

Gladio lay comfortably sprawled on his belly. Mahogany skin against alabaster sheets made Ignis’ mouth run dry. His lover would have been left entirely on display, wondrously bare for Ignis’ blessed eyes, if it hadn’t been for those cursed bedsheets that remained draped carelessly over his lower half. Ignis had attempted to steal them away countless times, distracting Gladio for moments with confident hands upon his loose shoulders until he lay with the very last of his tension oozing free, but Gladio had known. He held them firmly in place, pinned beneath his weight. It was laughable how quickly he had grown wise to Ignis’ most diabolical ways, and all he could hope to do was change of the rules of their games, to try to catch Gladio off guard and claim his precious victory.

When Gladio lazily turned his head, amused whiskey eyes gazed at him. “Can I at least finish one last chapter,” he asked, like this wasn’t all they wanted, all they needed. The man dared to toy with him – Gladio took his time, paying ultimate attention to every last detail just to tease Ignis’ not entirely immortal patience. Such a game had driven Ignis wild near enough half a decade, Gladio’s false disinterest against Ignis’ famed self-control.

It was an affront, truth be told. Gladio’s single minded attention was a beautiful thing, capable of inspiring the very best from Ignis’ content soul. Ignis deserved a night of servitude, the chance to worship every inch – and Ignis wouldn’t give Gladio the satisfaction of sulking.

He sighed again, letting his warm breath billow. A hand cupped Gladio’s hip and resisted the urge to slip down, stroke a line against his thick thigh. Occasionally he strayed kisses from Gladio’s spine, forging new paths against the width of his strong back. Muscles shifted and Gladio suppressed a low groan of delight, and Ignis grinned. Gladio’s skin was fire hot and saccharine sweet. Ignis pet the impressive expanse of muscle, basking, wishing he could squeeze. “Is your novel more exciting than even I - your always devoted boyfriend,” he asked with a practised lilt, never a whine, never whilst sober and still patiently awaiting the cresting pleasure of arousal, and Gladio’s laugh was thrilling to his ears.

Still he did not look up from his book. Another page turned with great care. “What happened to all your patience?”

It was a fickle thing. Fantasy and hope had chased it off, never to return. All that remained was thoughts of Gladio’s charm, his beauty, and just how vulnerable he could be in Ignis’ confident hands. “It fled the moment I had you all to myself,” he promised, finally allowing the suggestion of teeth as he crawled up to reach Gladio’s stark shoulder blades. “And yet you have kept me waiting. It’s cruel of you, Gladiolus.”

“That so,” Gladio said thoughtfully, and gave nothing more.

The heat was close to stifling. Neither of them wore a stitch, their workout gear left scattered from the front door all the way to the foot of their bed. Not even a glass full of Altissian red could quench his thirst, and nor could his fleeting handfuls of Gladio’s thick hair, his bulging muscle. It was insufferable, really, to be so close and yet so far, and Gladio knew exactly what he was doing. Over the years he had become a master of the game.

Desire had driven Ignis mad. It had gutted the strategist and left only the man behind, a being of want and need, quaking as he reached the lancing heat of Gladio’s throat, and let his mouth linger there. A pulse raged against his lips, betraying Gladio’s own excitement.

Another laugh shook him to his core. It stood just on the right side of ridicule **.** “Gladio,” he whispered, tousling the fine and dark hairs at the nape of his neck. He could drink this moment in forever. “Gladio…”

“Wicked little thing,” Gladio sighed, craning his head to the right just for a few heartbeats, enough for Ignis to know true pleasure, and then his heart jumped as the book was closed with a thump, bookmark sheathed carefully within. Gladio rolled onto his side, resting his cheek in his palm, and wore the smile of a man who knew precisely what he was doing.

"What are you still waiting around for, then,” he asked, and Ignis jumped without pause.


End file.
